<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffuary 3 - Logince by mossdehart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816258">Fluffuary 3 - Logince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossdehart/pseuds/mossdehart'>mossdehart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, cryptid AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossdehart/pseuds/mossdehart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan lifted Roman’s hand and pressed it to his lips. “May I have this dance?”</p><p>I’m so lazy, idk when I’ll but the rest of these up here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluffuary 3 - Logince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain poured down as the actor and his boyfriend/bodyguard left the Candle Cove theatre for the night, leaving the poor cleaning staff to lock everything up. </p><p>Roman stood underneath the roofs hangover, frowning up at the sky as the sound of rain hitting the ground. Logan watched as his lips turned into a dramatic pout, and the actor crossed his arms. </p><p>“Oh, cmon, universe! We had plans for tonight! Outdoor plans!” Roman yelled up at the clouds, rain hitting his face and as he leaned forward slightly. </p><p>“There goes date night.” He huffed, turning his head to look up at Logan. </p><p>Logan frowned, taking one of his boyfriend’s hands. Whirlwinds of thoughts and ideas to improve his boyfriend’s mood were now swirling through his mind. </p><p>“Don’t be dramatic, Roman.” The actor felt himself be tugged forward into the rain, his boyfriend’s arms wrapping around his waist. </p><p>Roman looked up, feeling drops of rain hitting his face. He couldn’t help but laugh at Logan’s grin, and the water droplets hitting his glasses. </p><p>Logan lifted Roman’s hand and pressing it to his lips. “May I have this dance?” </p><p>Roman’s face flushed as Logan leaned in closer, interlocking their fingers as they began dancing— something Logan had saw in a movie and had started leaning with Roman. It was slow, and didn’t require too much moving around. Logan didn’t want either of them to slip in the rain. </p><p>“Who’s being dramatic now?” Roman whispered, leaning forward and resting his head in the crook of Logan’s neck. He felt a hum in response, smiling as he shut his eyes. </p><p>The two of them stayed there for what was probably about five minutes, but didn’t feel like nearly that long. Roman only pulled away because of the rain seeping through his clothes made him shiver. </p><p>“We’re soaked, babe. Now we’re definitely not going anywhere.” Roman giggled, allowing Logan to spin him around, then kiss him on the forehead. </p><p>“Who’s to say that’s a bad thing?” Logan raised an eyebrow. “Cmon, I’ll drive us home and get you warmed up.” </p><p>Roman’s cheeks turned pink, and he shoved his boyfriend’s chest playfully. “Then let’s get going before one of us catches a cold.”</p><p>Roman took his boyfriend by the arm, running towards their car, wanting to get out of the rain ASAP, and now even more excited about their date night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>